Currently, a head-mounted electronic device is a near-eye display device, which produces an image and projects it to eyes of a user, such that the user may see an enlarged virtual image, thereby acquiring a display effect of a larger area. There are two types of head-mounted electronic device including a see-through type and an immersive type. The see-through type head-mounted electronic device may allow the user to see a displayed image superimposed on an actual scene, and the user who wears the immersive type head-mounted electronic device may only see the displayed image. In the above two types, the former is suitable for purpose of assisting reality, for example, superposing of a branch road sign with the corresponding road when applied to navigation, and the latter is more suitable for making the user enter a created environment, for example, enter a given game scene. When wearing the immersive type head-mounted electronic device, if the user wants to see the external environment, he generally needs to take off the electronic device, which is inconvenient.